Conventionally, a vehicle front structure including front side frames of right and left extending over a front-back direction of a vehicle, upper members being provided in an outer side in a vehicle width direction of the front side frames and extending over the front-back direction of the vehicle, and a connection frame linking between front ends of the front side frame and the upper member with each other is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the structure of the Patent Document 1, a taper portion which inclines so as to be positioned on the front side frame side as it goes backward from a front end of the connection frame in order to transmit a collision load to the front side frame in addition to the upper member in case of a narrow offset collision in which such collision objects as a car coming from the opposite direction collides at an outer position in a vehicle width direction than that of the front side frame.